Rack 'em
by Redemtion13
Summary: Where Soul teaches Maka how to play pool and suddenly the stakes get raised to a ridiculous proportion. SoMa. A little Crack.


This will probably go up to M in later chapters.

Please Enjoy

* * *

"This is completely pointless." Soul grumbled as he slouched into the house, dropping his bag unceremoniously onto the marble floor before kicking off his shoes. Letting out a sigh he started to crack his back when a small form crashed into his back, sending him stumbling forward. "Hey!"

"You were in my way." Maka grinned as he turned on her, a frown on his face. "And stop whining, it's regulation."

"We don't need a month of isolation to 'recover'" he rolled his eyes "from stress. I could have done this at home, with video games, and Chinese food."

Maka shook her head, pushing past him and heading up the stairs. "Don't pout. Come on, let's explore the house!"

Letting out a grunt Soul nodded and slowly followed after his bouncy partner. Clearly the beachfront house was much more her style than it was his. Feet sinking into the thick carpet that lined the stair case he couldn't wipe the frown from his face. The house reminded him too much of 'happy' vacations with his family. Vacations he possibly spent the majority of his time locked away in his room brooding over things that he honestly couldn't even remember. But brooding was cool. Well it had seemed cool. Cool guys didn't smile or hang out with their lame parents or...

"Soul!" Maka's voice shook him from his thoughts. Glancing up the stairs he saw Maka's smiling face looking down at him over a banister. Face finally cracking into a smile he quickly caught up with her. Together they searched though the second floor. It was pretty impressive, even by Soul's standards. Theatre room, fully furnished study, giant master bedroom that Maka instantly called dibs on. The loss of the best room once again put a frown on Soul's face as a giggling Maka pulled him into a large well lit room.

"Oh look Soul." Maka sighed, moving to the giant window that dominated the room. Looking over her Soul nodded in appreciation. It was the perfect view of the ocean, the white foamy waves breaking against the silky sand of their private beach. "We should go swimming later."

"Mmm, much later." Soul said, eyes turning to something that interested him slightly more that sat proudly in the center of the room. Running his hands over the smooth wood he felt an easy grin tug onto his face. "Hey Maka, wanna play some pool?"

"Hmm?" She replied, completely distracted by the view.

"Pool." Soul repeated, already starting to rack the balls. "You know, billiards?"

She finally turned around, staring at the pool table for a moment before shaking her head. "I've never played before."

Soul's grin widened. "Don't worry, it's easy. Go grab a cue and I'll finish racking the balls."

Maka gave him a blank look as he let out a chuckle and walked to the wall. Pulling two long sticks from the rack he tossed on to Maka who caught it deftly, hands instinctively moving to hold it like a scythe. Shaking his head he walked back to the table, dragging the cue ball across the green cloth.

"Alright, I'm gonna break. This will be a warmup game so I'll go easy on you, okay?"

Maka scowled at his condescending tone. Gripping the cue tighter she watched as he bent over, one eye closing as he lined up his shot before striking forward. With a crack the cue ball struck the neat triangle he had made, sending the balls haphazardly in all direction and one striped ball into a pocket. Nodding Soul moved to a new position drawing a question from Maka.

"Why do you get to shoot again?"

"Right." Soul shook his head, standing up straight as he pointed at the table. "Alright so basically you use the cue ball, the white one, to knock in balls. You either get stripes or solids kay?"

"Okay." Maka nodded, intently watching the table.

"If you get a ball in you shoot again until you don't. Except for the black ball, don't knock in the black ball."

"But." Maka scrunched up her face in confusion. "But it's a solid, shouldn't I try to knock it in? I'm solids right? You knocked in a stripe?"

"Yeah, but not the black ball. You only can knock in the black ball after you knock in the rest of your balls. If you do it before then, you lose."

"So we're both trying to get it?"

"Yup." Soul leaned over, and quickly strike a shot. Banking the ball off the cushion another ball sank into the pocket. Without a word Soul fired again, though this time his shot went wide. "Alright, your turn."

Nodding confidently Maka stepped forward. Leaning over the table she stared at the cue ball and thrust forward with both hands. With a slight oomph she just barely grazed the ball as Soul let out a bark of laughter. Blushing she glared at him. "Shut up! I've never done this before Soul!"

He nodded, still cackling. Moving behind her he leaned his cue against the table before slipping his hands over her. "Not so tight. It's not a weapon...well it isn't right now. Never shoot pool with Black*Star, trust me."

"I'll remember that." Maka giggled as Soul positioned her hands.

"See, you wanna support the stick with your fingers like this, then just slide it forward. Don't just jab with both your hands, okay?"

"Okay." Maka nodded, mouth set in a determined line as Soul released her. Nodding he picked up his cue and quickly showed her how he held the cue. Nodding again she waved him away.

Copying Soul's pose she once again bent over and lined her shot up. Her target was an easy shot, the ball just sitting on the lip of the pocket. Sticking her tongue out in concentration she pulled her cue back and rammed it forward.

With a crack the ball raced across the table and struck the ball. For a moment Maka prepared to let out a cheer before her face fell as the balls clapped against each other loudly before both moved towards the center of the table. "Hey!"

"Too much power." Soul let out a chuckle as he grabbed the cue ball and rolled it back to her while positioning another ball into the same place. "Remember, it's a finesse game. You don't have to kill the balls, just get them in."

Scowling again Maka nodded, trying again. Letting out a soft breath she took the shot again, grinning as the balls clanked together and with a soft plop her target fall into the pocket.

"Nice." Soul nodded.

"Nice?" Maka scoffed as she moved to take another shot. "That was perfect."

"It was alright." She looked up at him triumphantly as she sank another shot. "Don't get cocky."

"Getting nervous?" She taunted, banking yet another shot in.

"Not even a little bit." Soul smirked as Maka failed to make her next shot.

His smirk only widened as that telltale glint shined in Maka's eye as she stomped over towards him. "I could bet I could beat you right here, right now."

Soul leaned against his cue. "Oh really?"

"Yeah!"

"Wanna make it a little bit more interesting."

The glint turned into a full on flame as Maka pressed her chest against his. "like what?"

Soul shrugged. "Loser does dishes?"

Maka scoffed. "That really the best you can come up with Soul?"

The taunt ignited a similar fire in Soul's eye. Losing his lazy pose her towered over his diminutive partner, eyes locking with hers. "You talk a big game Albarn, but can you back it up?"

"Bring it on, Eater."

He licked his lips, eyes flicking to the table again as a devious idea formed in his mind. "How about we play strip pool then?"

"Wha?" Maka's shocked eyes brought a rumbling chuckle though his chest.

"You actually have the advantage here. You've got socks on, and a jacket. Really you only have to put in four balls to beat me."

"But..."

Don't worry prude." Soul sneered, quite proud of his cunning idea. "You can chicken out if you want."

Letting out another chuckle he stared to turn back towards the table in victory when Maka's voice rang through his ears. "Fine."

"What?"

"Fine." Her voice was shaky, but the determination was rock solid. "Rack em Soul Eater."

* * *

Sorry I've been gone for so long, I'll work on other stuff soon. Life and broken computer got in my way. Also writing a second original novel which I just reach 25K in, so I'm excited about that. Anyways

Hope you enjoyed, please review.


End file.
